


Natalia

by rya_204



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Pallido tentativo di sistemare Endgame.





	Natalia

_A tutti coloro che si sono sentiti presi in giro_  
_da Endgame: non ce lo meritavamo._

 

Steve guardava il sangue di Natasha spandersi e imbrattare le rocce di Vormir, quasi fosse una macchia scarlatta che andava allargandosi preponderante nella sua pupilla e non sul selciato di un pianeta arido. E così probabilmente l’avrebbe ricordata, non come una persona distinta da lui, non come un evento fuori dal suo tempo, ma come uno dei suoi sensi e il suo corpo, d’ora in avanti, insensibile, compromesso, mutilato.  
Con delicatezza passò la mano sotto il collo di lei, le dita a insozzarsi di cremisi, la tuta a imbrattarsi del sangue della sua migliore amica. Steve posò un ginocchio a terra e con entrambe le braccia se la strinse al petto, il corpo di una bambina racchiuso fra quello di un gigante: l’avrebbe riportata a casa.

Quando tornò alla piattaforma di Bruce, il corpo delicato di lei coperto da una giacca, un silenzio carico, grave calò fra loro.

Bucky fu il primo a toccarlo, una mano fra i capelli e un sussurro che si perse nell’aria.

“Non sono arrivato in tempo, anche se lei ancora... la gemma non me l’ha permesso. Un’anima per un’anima, non è stato possibile fare a cambio.”

*

Il funerale fu semplice, il corpo di Natasha venne adagiato su una barca funeraria, il legno intagliato in un motivo sinuoso come lei, e così tanti fiori da portare un velo di bellezza in quella giornata così cupa. Quando la barca si allontanò dalla banchina, Thor invocò una tempesta, i fulmini a rincorrersi per qualche minuto nel cielo plumbeo, un ultimo saluto per rendere omaggio al coraggio di Natasha.  
Dopo, l’acqua colò su tutti loro, liberando quei sentimenti congestionati dentro i loro cuori, inibendo le loro lacrime, il loro dolore e riportando a galla l’ammirazione per quella fanciulla che, senza alcun potere, combattè al loro fianco.

E quando la barca prese fuoco, Steve avvertì le dita di Bucky conficcarglisi nella pelle, le sue lacrime mischiarsi alle proprie mentre il suo ragazzo adagiava la fronte contro la sua guancia. Steve lo strinse fra le braccia, permettendogli di scavare con le unghie nella propria carne, fino a farlo sanguinare, il dolore fisico quasi catartico per ancorarlo al presente, alla vita. E quando la barca sparì dalla loro vista, quando posò le labbra sopra quelle di Bucky, gli promise che finché avessero avuto vita in corpo, avrebbero fatto in modo che nessuno dimenticasse mai la loro Natasha. Non sarebbe mai più tornata da loro, ma Nat avrebbe vissuto sempre nei loro ricordi.


End file.
